I'am A Witch
by milococo
Summary: Kisah cinta sang penyihir dan pangeran iblis dimulai disini. Air mataku kembali menggenang. Teringat kembali akan yang dilakukan Chanyeol padaku, apa yang dilakukan Jed padaku, itu semua benar-benar membuat air mataku mengalir. [Chanbaek , Chanyeol , Baekhyun, and others]
1. Prolog 1 (12-26 22:49:48)

A Chanbaek Story

.

.

" Setengah mati aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Hatiku sudah penuh akan dirimu. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh semakin dalam lagi jika aku sudah sampai di dasarnya?"-Jed.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh lebih dalam lagi ketika dia sudah sampai di dasar? Kurasa, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."-Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu? Kaulah yang pertama menyentuh dasar hatiku. Bahkan lebih dalam lagi..."Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak mampu menolak warna-warni indahnya dunia yang ditawarkan Edward. Sementara itu, kebenciannya pada calon tunangannya, Chanyeol, luruh saat laki-laki itu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Namun ketika menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol, kenapa Baekhyun merasa tak asing? Mata cokelat milik Chanyeol sama persis dengan mata coklat hangan milik Jed!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada hubungan apa antara Chanyeol dan Jed? Mampukah Baekhyun menerima takdirnya sebagai putri keseratus keluarga Alexander yang harus menikah dengan pangeran iblis?

Cinta segitiga antara Jed si manusia biasa yang keras kepala, Baekhyun si penyihir yang benci menjadi penyihir, serta Chanyeol si pangeran iblis yang dingin dan arogan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai guys!!! jadi ini tuh ff remake dari novel karyanya Ally Jane. And I'm fall in love with this. So ya, aku coba buat jadi chanbaek aja...

I hope you like it guys. and dont forget to review ya


	2. Chapter 1

A CHANBAEK STORY (GS)

.

.

.

.

ENJOY READING

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Aku Kembali

.

.

Aku benci bau hujan bercampur lumut yang lembab, membuat dingin semakin terasa menusuk. Aku mendecakkan lidah ketika kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di kamarku. Aku mengerang kesal ketika terpaksa harus duduk karena kemunculan kakakku itu.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Myeon, dan ini hujan! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" Kesalku kepada kakakku yang usil itu.

Suho memamerkan seringaian seraya melenyapkan selimutku, membuat semakin kesal.

"Maaf, Baek, tapi ini perintah ibu," katanya seraya mengangkat tangan pasrah.

"Ada yang perlu dibicarakan sebelum yang lain pergi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera turun." Akhirnya, aku yang mengalah.

Kali ini, Suho tersenyum lembut. "Sampai ketemu dibawah," katanya lagi sebelum lenyap dari kamarku, setiba-tiba saat dia muncul tadi.

Aku mendesah berat. Dengan muram, aku menatap keluar jendela kamar yang penuh cipratan air hujan. Di luar sana, aku bisa melihat hujan juga mengguyur pusat kota yang berjarak satu jam perjalanan dari kastil ini. Rumput dan pohon-pohon di sepanjang bukit yang memisahkan tempat tinggalku dari kota tampak segar sekaligus tampak suram. Ah tidak, bukan mereka yang tampak suram, tapi hatiku. Ya, memang hatiku.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Alexander adalah namaku. Aku adalah putri bungsu Keluarga Alexander. Ayahku, Siwon Alexander, adalah pemimpin klan penyihir di kota ini. Dia adalah pria yang tangguh dan luar biasa cerdas, tak heran jika banyak yang memuja kepemimpinannya. Dengan mata biru tajamnya, kurasa Ayah sanggup menaklukkan siapa pun hanya dengan tatapannya. Ibuku, Kibum Alexander, adalah wanita yang lembut dan selalu setia di samping ayahku. Ibu adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah kutemui. Maksudku, dengan adanya Kris, kakak lelaki pertamaku yang dingin, Minseok, kakak perempuan pertamaku yang sinis, Suho, kakak lelakiku yang terakhir, yang amat sangat menyebalkan, dan aku, yang bisa sangat keras kepala dan suka semauku sendiri-mereka biasa menyebutku pemberontak kecil-ibuku benar-benar tangguh.

Sejauh ini, yang kutahu, Ayah sibuk di perusahaannya dengan Kris. Minseok sibuk dengan karier gemilangnya sebagai editor utama sebuah perusahaan penerbitan-membuatku merasa kasihan kepada para penulis yang menjadi korbannya. Sementara, Suho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara. Ibuku sendiri sibuk dirumah, mengurus perkebunan dan selalu mendukung ayahku dari belakang. Dan aku?

Aku awalnya tidak berada di sini. Awalnya, aku berada di suatu tempat yang nyaman di London, dan aku suka tinggal di sana. Aku bisa menjadi manusia normal disana. Manusia normal yang tidak tiba-tiba hilang dan muncul di mana-mana. Manusia normal yang tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian karena siapa keluarganya. Manusia normal yang bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ditakuti. Manusia normal yang..., bukan penyihir.

.

.

.

Aku kembali mendesah. Sudah seminggu aku berada di sini. Tempat ini sama sekali tak bisa disebut tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Tempat ini bukanlah suatu negara bagian, melainkan sebuah pulau. Pulau yang cukup luas, tapi hanya memiliki satu kota yang sangat besar, yang dihuni para penyihir dari berbagai negara dan manusia yang sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Penduduk asli pulau ini adalah manusia. Dulu, Alexander pertama yang menemukan pulau ini memutuskan bahwa ini adalah pulau yang tepat untuk membangun komunitas. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengganggu para manusia, Alexander pertama itu menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagi penyihir. Ketika akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada manusia, dia menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Lalu, lahirlah Alexander-Alexander lain yang mewarisi bakat sihirnya. Dan meski pada awalnya wanita itu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa pria yang dinikahinya adalah penyihir, dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Cinta. Begitulah logikanya bekerja.

Dan, wanita itu mengajarkan cinta kepada Alexander-Alexander kecilnya. Mereka hidup bahagia. Tapi kemudian, kebahagiaan pasangan tersebut terenggut ketika putra-putra mereka merasa tak cukup puas berada di pulau ini. Hanya ada satu Alexander yang tinggal, sementara yang lain meninggalkan pulau ini. Alexander-Alexander yang meninggalkan rumah itu akhirnya tewas di tangan pemburu penyihir.

Karena khawatir terhadap keselamatan istri dan satu-satunya putra yang tersisa, Alexander memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Raja Iblis. Kekuatannya saja tidak akan cukup menghalau pasukan besar pemburu, apalagi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kelompok. Alexander pertama melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Raja Iblis saat itu meminta seorang putri keturunan Alexander untuk disandingkan dengan Pangeran Iblis. Dalam sejarah bangsa iblis, jika seorang iblis bisa bersatu dengan keturunan penyihir yang kuat, maka akan bertambah pula kekuatan iblis itu.

Tapi karena saat itu Alexander belum memiliki putri, dia membuat kesepakatan, setiap keturunan putri keseratus akan diserahkan kepada Raja Iblis. Sebagai gantinya, Alexander dan keturunannya akan mendapat kekuatan dan bantuan penuh dari para iblis. Sejak kesepakatan itulah, kekuatan Alexander meningkat. Awalnya hanya beberapa penyihir yang tersesat di pulau itu dan bergabung dalam perlindungannya, tapi semakin lama semakin banyak penyihir yang datang meminta perlindungan Alexander. Hanya dalam waktu puluhan tahun, pulau ini sudah meniliki banyak penyihir di tengah para manusia.

Karena saat itu Alexander menikah dengan manusia, jadi ketika istrinya meninggal, Alexander memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan kepada satu-satunya putra yang tersisa. Dan Alexander kedua itu, karena begitu mencintai ibunya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan manusia. Tapi setelah melahirkan Alexander-Alexander berikutnya dan mengetahui bahwa suami dan anak-anaknya adalah penyihir, wanita itu meninggalkan mereka. Karena tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui para manusia, Alexander kedua terpaksa membunuh istrinya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dekat dengan manusia. Lagi pula, saat itu sudah banyak penyihir yang datang ke pulau ini. Maka, dimulailah pembangunan peradaban penyihir di pulau ini. Tapi, kebanyakan perempuan keturunan penyihir Alexander memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pulau bersama pasangannya. Dan ratusan tahun kemudian, seorang penyihir perempuan diserahkan kepada Raja Iblis.

Hingga suatu waktu, keturunan Alexander hanya tinggal seorang. Dan ketika menikah, dia pun hanya memiliki seorang putra, yaitu kakekku. Tapi ternyata, kakekku pun hanya memiliki seorang putra, yaitu ayahku. Dan satu-satunya Alexander keturunan ayahku yang meninggalkan rumah adalah aku, yang sialnya adalah putri keseratus yang akan dikorbankan kepada para iblis.

.

.

.

Ketika cukup dewasa, aku menyadari jika aku hanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang keluargaku di tempat ini. Meskipun kotanya berkembang pesat, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa hidup tenang di pulau ini. Sejak awal, aku membenci darah penyihir yang mengalir dalam nadiku. Aku selalu membencinya, hingga saat ini.

Aku masih kecil ketika teman-teman ku yang hanya manusia biasa menjauhiku karena aku tak sengaja melakukan sihir. Mereka menjauhiku begitu saja. Sejak saat itu, ayahku melarangku berteman dengan manusia biasa. Karena, tak seperti penyihir lain yang sangat menghormati keluarga Alexander, para manusia bisa sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan. Dan aku menyadari, akulah yang paling bodoh diantara mereka. Karena, sejak saat itu aku begitu ingin menjadi manusia biasa.

Aku tidak membenci keluargaku, aku hanya membenci keadaan keluargaku. Aku benci menjadi bayangan, pusat perhatian, atau apa pun itu namanya. Aku benci menjadi berbeda. Tidak hanya di kalangan manusia biasa, di kalangan penyihir pun, keluarga Alexander dipandang berbeda. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pemujaan seperti yang dilakukan para penyihir itu. Aku hanya ingin teman dan kehidupan yang normal. Tapi, aku sadar, selama berada di pulau ini, aku tak akan pernah bisa

mendapatkannya.

Karena itulah, suatu malam, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Aku hanya meninggalkan pesan agar mereka tidak menghubungi atau mencariku karena aku hanya ingin bebas mencari tahu tentang dunia luar.

Di London, aku mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna. Pekerjaan, sahabat, dan apartemen. Aku hidup layaknya manusia biasa, dan aku bahagia. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan fashion terkenal di London. Aku memliki seorang sahabat bernama Megan dan juga banyak teman. Aku bahkan bisa memiliki mobil dan apartemen sendiri dari hasil kerjaku. Tapi setelah dua puluh tahun menikmati kehidupan tenang, Kris dan Suho datang menjemput karena ada keadaan darurat. Aku sudah berkata kepada mereka bahwa setelah keadaan membaik, aku akan kembali ke London. Aku tidak bisa, tidak mau, meninggalkan kehidupan sempurnaku disana.

Dan ternyata, yang membawaku kembali ke tempat ini adalah darah penyihirku. Sungguh, aku tidak menyesal hadir di keluarga ini. Aku berharap seandainya saja aku, dan mereka, bukan penyihir. Karena, kali ini aku datang kembali ke tempat ini untuk menjemput takdir bahwa akulah yang mendapat kutukan itu. Kutukan sebagai keturunan putri keseratus yang akan diserahkan kepada iblis.

Aku tak heran ketika mendapati keluargaku tida terlalu berbeda dengan saat aku meninggalkan mereka dulu ketika aku kembali. Bahkan meskipun dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu, tak banyak perubahan dari fisik mereka. Ayah dan Ibu masih sebugar dua puluh tahun lalu. Kris dengan rambut cokelatnya yang lurus itu tampak semakin memukau, dan semakin dingin. Dia mewarisi mata biru Ayah yang tajam dan mampu menaklukkan dengan baik itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak hati yang dipatahkannya. Sementara, Minseok tampak semakin cantik. Rambut cokelat gelapnya sudah semakin panjang, jatuh dengan indah di punggungnya. Seolah merasakan pengamatanku, mendadak dia menggelung rambutnya menjadi gelungan anggun di belakang kepalanya dengan sihir. Sesaat, kulihat mata birunya melirikku sinis.

Aku berganti menatap Suho dengan rambut cepak hitamnya. Kakakku yang sangat suka usil itu juga semakin tampan. Apalagi, dengan mata biru yang kami warisi dari Ayah. Aku tidak akan heran jika banyak wanita yang jatuh hati kepadanya. Aku sendiri mewarisi rambut cokelat dari ibuku, seperti Kris dan Minseok. Sementara, rambut Suho sehitam rambut Ayah. Dan, kami semua memiliki warna mata sama, yaitu biru. Kecuali Ibu, tentu saja. Mata cokelat Ibuku selalu menyorotkan kelembutan ketika menatapku. Dan, aku merasa senang karenanya.

Sebagai keturunan Alexander, kami bisa hidup cukup lama. Sangat lama, sebenarya. Mungkin, hingga ratusan tahun. Tapi, tentu saja bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Meskipun di London, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memulai hubungan dengan pria manapun. Aku lebih mencintai pekerjaanku dariapada para pria. Jadi, kurasa hubungan dengan para pria paling jauh hanya sampai makan malam.

Tapi jika harus memilih antara si Pangeran Iblis itu atau manusia biasa, tentu saja aku akan memilih manusia biasa. Aku tidak ingin hidup di neraka bersama para iblis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Karena jika menolak, keluargaku dan klan penyihir yang ada dalam lindungan ayahku akan diserang oleh para iblis. Jadi, kuanggap ini sebagai pengorbanan untuk keluargaku dan klanku. Toh, aku sudah cukup merasakan kehidupan luar. Mungkin, memang sudah saatnya aku kembali dan menyambut takdirku.

Aku penyihir.

TBC

hai guys... soo ini dia chap 1 nyaa. dan ini isinya tuh masih perkenalan gitu. betewe salken ya :v aku newbie nih.. baru berani sekarang..


	3. Chapter 2

A CHANBAEK STORY (GS)

.

.

.

.

ENJOY READING

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

Aku Kembali

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Suara sinis Minseok menyambut ketika aku tiba di sampingnya.

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya memasang senyum tipis sambil mengangguk kepada kedua orang tuaku sebelum duduk di kursi. Aku menatap Ayah yang ternyata masih menatapku. Aku melihat sorot bersalah di sana dan itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Aku menatap arah lain untuk menatap ibuku yang sibuk menyiapkan roti cokelat untukku. Ibu tampak sangat gelisah ketika mengolesi selai cokelat di rotiku. Berkali-kali, dia mendesah berat.

"Ibu?" Aku menatap ibu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Suara ketus Minseok yang menjawab.

"Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera memulai percakapan ini daripada membuang-buang waktu," kata Kris dengan nada datar, tapi tegas.

"Kita tidak harus membicarakannya sekarang," Ibu kembali berkata.

"Lalu kapan,Bu? Iblis itu sudah datang kemari dan memintanya. Mau menunggu apa lagi? Menunggu dia menyerang?" Kris tampak kesal, tapi kemudian menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Maaf, Bu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Ibu. Aku hanya..., aku juga tidak suka dengan semua ini, Bu. Tapi, ini bukan hanya demi kita. Ini demi tanggung jawab," kata Kris.

Ibu kembali menunduk, sementara Ayah sama sekali tak berkomentar. Sekarang aku tahu, baik Ayah maupun Ibu tampaknya sama sekali tak rela jika aku pergi ke neraka bersama iblis itu. Tapi, Kris sudah dewasa dan dia bisa bertindak lebih bijaksana.

"Kapan aku akan dijemput?" Tanyaku. Selama seminggu ini, kami sama sekali tak membicarakan tentang penyerahanku kepada para iblis. Kurasa kami telah membuang cukup banyak waktu.

"Malam ini, Pangeran Iblis akan datang untuk menemuimu. Tapi, dia tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana," kata Kris tanpa menatapku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," kataku kemudian.

Biasanya, aku menghabiskan waktu di bukit hingga waktu makan malam. Tapi karena malam ini iblis yang akan menjadi pendampingku akan datang, aku tidak akan pulang seterlambat itu lagi. Lagipula, aku sudah lelah mendengar kalimat sinis Minseok. Apa dia benar-benar membenciku? Ah, entahlah. Sejak dulu, dia memang orang yang sinis. Tapi, dulu dia cukup perhatian kepadaku. Dibalik sikap sinisnya, dulu dia memperhatikanku. Tapi, saat ini ada kemarahan dalam sikap sinisnya.

Ketika acara sarapan usai dan mereka bersiap untuk berangkat, Kris berjalan menghampiriku yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"Terima kasih, Baek," katanya seraya mendaratkan tepukan pelan di kepalaku sebelum pergi.

"Kau akan ke mana pagi ini?" Tanya Ayah.

"Entahlah. Aku malas keluar jika hujan begini," jawabku lesu.

Ayahku tersenyum. "Jika hingga nanti sore masih hujan, aku akan mengurusnya untukmu, jadi kau bisa menyempatkan diri berjalan-jalan sore nanti. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau temani ibumu," katanya seraya mengecup puncak kepalaku, lalu mencium kening ibuku dan menyusul Kris yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Minseok mengecup pipi Ibu ketika hendak berangkat dan dia menyempatkan berkata sambil lalu kepadaku sebelum pergi, "Berhati-hatilah jika keluar sendirian."

Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku. Minseok mungkin tidak membenciku. Tapi, senyumku berganti gerutuan kesal ketika Suho melewatiku dan menjitak kepalaku. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Ibu, dia pun melesat meninggalkan rumah.

Aku mendesah. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya kami saling bicara. Mereka sudah membiarkanku berdiam dan menghindari mereka selama seminggu ini. Ya, selama seminggu ini kegiatanku hanya bermain dan bermain. Sepanjang hari hingga malam, aku bermain di bukit. Setelah itu, aku mengurung diri di perpustakaan atau kamar. Seakan, aku berusaha menghindari keluargaku. Aku hanya tidak benar-benar merasa nyaman tinggal di kastil ini. Karena, ini bukan rumahku lagi. Toh, sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi. Untuk apa membiasakan diri?

"Ibu." Aku memanggil wanita yang sedang membereskan meja makan dengan sihirnya itu.

"Ya, Baekhyun?" Ibu menatapku dengan senyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku karena telah pergi terlalu lama," kataku sedih.

"Oh." Ibuku tercekat, tapi kemudian dia menghambur memelukku.

"Baek, kau tak tahu betapa kami sangat merindukanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa berkata, "Maafkan aku..."

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengakui bahwa aku juga merindukan mereka. Ah, sungguh. Seandainya saja kami bukan keluarga penyihir, kami pasti akan sangat bahagia. Dan, aku akan sangat, sangat, sangat bahagia.

Hari ini, aku banyak mengobrol dengan Ibu. Ketika di London, aku selalu meredam keinginan untuk melihat keluargaku dengan terus bekerja. Aku ingat, Megan bahkan pernah menyebutku gila kerja. Dan aku tak heran kenapa dia berkata begitu. Karena, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku melupakan semuanya dan menikmati hidup di sana adalah kesibukanku.

Seperti janji Ayah, sore ini hujan mendadak berhenti. Kurasa itu memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk Ayah. Setelah berpamitan kepada Ibu, aku berlari keluar rumah. Tapi hingga tiba di bukit terakhir di perbatasan kota, aku masih belum ingin pulang. Kembali teringat kata-kata Minseok pagi tadi, tapi aku berusaha menepisnya. Aku bisa melakukan apa pun dengan sihir, kenapa aku mesti takut? Tapi, bicara tentang kemampuan sihir, sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak menggunakannya.

Ketika berjalan di tengah hutan menuju kota, aku tak dapat menahan kekaguman. Kali ini, aku mencium bau segar pepohonan basah. Aku menoleh jalan di belakang, lalu mengintip jalan di depanku. Tampaknya, aku sendirian. Aku tersenyum ketika mendadak keinginan untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin muncul. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk teriakan.

Aku tertawa lepas setelahnya. Ah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa menumpahkan sedikit frustasi terhadap hidup. Aku masih tersenyum sendiri ketika kembali melangkah. Kali ini, aku bersenandung kecil. Baiklah. Aku sudah memutuskan, tak ada salahnya menikmati hari-hari terakhir di sini. Dan, aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa memberikan apa yang selama ini belum kuberikan kepada keluargaku. Lagi pula, aku tidak mungkin menghindari iblis itu. Aku tidak akan melawan. Sebaliknya, aku akan membuat hari-hari terakhirku di sini menjadi kenangan indah untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya, yang tak mungkin seindah ini.

Suara gemeresak dari arah hutan membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Tapi, kemudian suara itu terdengar dari sisi kanan. Ketika aku menoleh cepat ke arah kanan, seorang pria bertopeng sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Aku bergerak mundur, tapi kemudian pandanganku terhalang kibasan jubah hitam. Kemudian, aku merasakan pandanganku terblokir dan mulutku terbungkam paksa.

Di tengah kepanikan, aku berusaha untuk tenang dan berkonsentrasi. Tapi, aku bahkan belum sempat melakukan sihir ketika kudengar suara teriakan. Lalu, aku merasakan mata dan mulutku kembali bebas. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempat melihat pertempuran di depan mataku itu. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian manusia biasa bertarung melawan lima orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng. Dugaanku, kelima orang itu adalah penyihir. Tapi, kenapa mereka belum bisa menjatuhkan pria yang tampaknya hanya manusia biasa itu?

Saking terpananya melihat pertempuran yang akhirnya dimenangkan manusia biasa itu, aku sampai tidak membantunya. Aih, penyihir macam apa aku ini? Dia manusia biasa dan berusaha menolongku, tapi yang kulakukan hanya berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ Aku mendengar sebuah suara teredam dalam kepalaku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata dua kali, berusaha mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Aku memekik kecil ketika mendadak kelima pria berjubah dan bertopeng tadi lenyap menjadi abu. Aku menatap pria penolong yang berdiri membelakangiku itu.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?!_ kudengar pertanyaan yang sama, lebih mendesak kali ini.

"Oh." Aku tercekat.

"Aku..., ya, aku baik-baik saja." kataku.

Lalu, pada kedipan mata berikutnya, pria penolongku itu lenyap. Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Pria tadi..., dia bukan manusia biasa. Dia juga penyihir. Karena itulah tidak ada serangan sihir dari kelima pria berjubah tadi. Itu berarti, pria penolongku itu memiliki kemampuan sihir yang tinggi hingga mampu membekukan sihir lima orang sekaligus. Dan, dia juga mampu melenyapkan kelima orang itu menjadi abu hanya dalam sekejap mata. Aku bahkan tak melihat api. Dia juga..., berbicara dalam kepalaku? Apa-apaan ini? Ah, mungkin ini hanya efek karena aku masih terpukul atas serangan tadi.

Aku berusaha memutar ulang rekaman ingatan tentang penolongku itu. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat. Terakhir, aku hanya bisa melihat bagian belakangnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya, dia memiliki potongan rambut seperti Kris. Tapi, dia bukan Kris. Kris tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian setelah kejadian tadi. Lagi pula, rambut Kris berwarna cokelat sepertiku, dan bukannya hitam.

Aku bahkan belum bisa bergerak ketika sebuah mobil merah melaju ke arahku. Barulah aku bergerak ketika suara marah Minseok menyentakku.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?!" Dia tampak marah.

Aku menggeleng. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng ketika menatap kakakku itu. Aku tidak pernah pulang sejak dua puluh tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apa pun tentang tempat ini, dan aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi, tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku diserang? Di tempat yang hanya dijamah oleh keluarga Alexander, oleh sesama penyihir pula?

Kulihat Minseok melompat turun dari M3 merahnya dan menghampiriku dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tampak begitu ketakutan?"

"Aku..." Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya kepada kakakku sendiri.

Lalu, kulihat Minseok menatap ke dalam mataku. Sesaat, mata birunya berubah merah dan aku tersentak ketika kejadian tadi kembali berkelebatan. Terakhir, sosok penolongku itu berdiri di hadapanku. Aku hanya mampu menatap punggungnya. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok penolongku itu dalam mataku ketika Minseok mulai menginterogasi.

"Apa itu tadi? Kau diserang?" tanyanya, terdengar panik sekaligus marah.

"Kau ini! bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan keluar sendirian?!" kurasakan tangannya menarik lenganku dan dengan cukup kasar mendorongku naik ke mobilnya.

" Siapa pria yang menolongmu tadi, Baekhyun?" Minseok kembali bertanya.

"Sial, Baek! Apa yang sebenarynya terjadi? Kenapa mendadak kau jadi seperti idiot begini?"

Aku bahkan tak bisa marah mendengar kalimat kakakku itu.

Aku dan Minseok baru tiba di pintu rumah dan seluruh keluargaku sudah menyambut kami. Ibu langsung menghambur memelukku. Ketika akhirnya dia melepaskanku, mereka semua menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Aku masih belum bisa fokus. Pikiranku masih tertuju kepada penolongku tadi. Bayangannya seakan masih melekat di mataku, di pikiranku.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun, katakan sesuatu..."

"Baek, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Baekhyun!" Kali ini, suara keras Kris mengalahkan yang lainnya. Aku mendongak, menatap kakakku itu.

"Katakan kepadaku, apa yang terjadi?" katanya lagi, lebih lembut kali ini.

Aku menatap mata birunya yang kemudian berubah merah. Dan, lagi, aku seakan bisa melihat kejadian tadi terulang kembali di depan mata ketika kakak sulungku itu 'melihat' dari mataku. Siapa mereka? Dan, siapa penolongku itu?

Aku bahkan tak sadar ketika bibirku terbuka. Seakan berada di luar kendali otakku, bibirku berucap,

"Aku diserang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

tanganku gatel banget sumpah pengen update chap ini...

chap depan papi chan udah muncul loh...

so stay tune yaa...

jangan lupa fav, follows and reviewnya. jejak kalian berharga :v

dan terima kasih buat yang udah reviews...


	4. Chapter 3

A CHANBAEK STORY (GS)

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY READING

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

Pangeran Iblis

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan menatapku. Kurasa aku sudah bisa benar-benar memulihkan otakku sekarang karena akhirnya aku sadar, reaksiku tadi sangat di luar kendali.

"Tidak apa," kudengar Kris berkata.

"Wajar jika kau begitu shock dan ketakutan. Ini pasti pertama kalinya bagimu, diserang di halaman rumahmu sendiri," katanya.

Ya. Kris benar. Eh, bagaimana dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku?

"Ketika tidak menatap kosong, matamu mengatakan segalanya, Baek. Segalanya..." Kris berkata lagi.

Aku mendesah berat.

"Oke, kau benar. Selama ini, aku tinggal di London, sendirian, dan aku aman. Di sana, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri dari siapa pun yang berniat jahat kepadaku. Kurasa, baru kali ini aku merasa lemah. Aku menyadari satu hal. Di London, mungkin aku bisa menghadapi manusia biasa sendirian. Di sini, bukan hanya manusia biasa yang kuhadapi. Tapi, mungkin penyihir hebat atau pemburu penyihir. Maaf telah membuat kalian cemas. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja," kataku cepat. Nah, lihat kan? Aku benar-benar kacau

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini ketika aku pergi?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Dulu, terakhir kali aku di sini, tak ada penyihir yang berani mengusik keluargaku. Bahkan, tak ada penyihir yang berani masuk kawasan kastil Alexander tanpa izin. Dulu, berada di sini sama amannya dengan di London. Tapi, sekarang...?

"Aku benar-benar cemas ketika Minseok bertelepati dan mengatakan bahwa kau diserang di hutan kita. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi, kelima orang itu sepertinya memiliki pemimpin hebat yang bisa menyamarkan mereka masuk ke hutan tanpa terdeteksi oleh Ayah, Ibu, atau aku." Kris menjawab.

"Pemimpin? Maksudmu, mereka ada di bawah perintah seseorang?" kagetku.

Dante mengangguk.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_ pikirku bingung.

Aku menatap Ayah yang hanya bisa menunduk, tampak sangat letih. Di sebelahnya, Ibu tampak sedih. Ah, ternyata banyak yang terjadi di sini selama dua puluh tahun.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran. Sekelompok penyihir menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin bebas dari pimpinan keluarga Alexander. Mereka ingin merebut kekuasaan Alexander. Awalnya, mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyerang manusia. Dan awalnya, kami mengira itu serangan binatang buas. Padahal, kami sudah menjinakkan binatang buas yang ada di hutan dan di setiap sisi pulau. Tapi setelah aku dan Suho menyelidiki, kami melihat pembantaian yang dilakukan sekelompok penyihir. Kurasa, mereka adalah penganut sihir hitam. Mereka berkeyakinan bahwa dengan membunuh manusia, kekuatan mereka akan bertambah. Dan, mereka ingin memusnahkan manusia di pulau ini. Mereka ingin menguasai pulau ini." cerita Kris.

"Pemimpin mereka, Zhang Yi Xing, menyatakan perang saat itu. Mereka sengaja menyerang para manusia di kota untuk untuk menarik perang ke sana. Banyak korban dari pihak kita saat itu. Ayah memerintahkan pasukannya untuk melindungi para manusia untuk melindungi para manusia dengan nyawa mereka. Bagaimanapun, tempat ini milik para manusia. Karena bantuan para iblis, akhirnya pasukan pemberontak berhasih dikalahkan. Tapi, Yixing berhasil kabur. Dia sudah sekarat saat itu. Tapi, entah bagaimana, dia berhasil kabur. Dia memang pria yang tangguh ." Ada kesedihan dalam suara Kris. Tidak, ini bukan sekedar kesedihan, tapi duka yang mendalam.

 _Zhang Yixing?_ Sepertinya, nama itu tak asing. Aku memutar otak dan bayangan bersama saudara-saudaraku kembali berputar dalam kepalaku.

"Zhang Yixing itu...?"

"Ya, dia sahabatku," kata Kris akhirnya.

"Dulu."

Aku merasa tusukan rasa sakit sekaligus kasihan untuk kakakku itu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat. Aku tahu betapa bahagianya memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi. Dan aku tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika harus kehilangan seorang sahabat. Yang aku tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu, adalah ketika aku harus melawan sahabatku sendiri, atau bahkan membunuhnya. Kris dan Yixing dulunya sangat dekat. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya saudaraku sendiri. Tapi kenapa...?

"Ketika dia tahu tentang pengorbanan yang dilakukan Alexander untuk para iblis, dia merasa telah dicurangi. Dia merasa terhina karena ternyata selama ini dia berada di bawah lindungan para iblis. Karena itulah, dia melakukan pemberontakan. Dia bahkan rela membunuh manusia demi menghancurkan kekuasaan Alexander. Dia berhasil merekrut banyak orang, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman-teman sekolahku." Kris mendesah lelah.

"Pemberontakan mereka dapat kami redam setahun setelah perang. Yixing pun menghilang. Setelah sekian lama, kurasa dia memutuskan untuk kembali. Dulu, dia sadar sama sekali tidak punya peluang. Jika menyerang, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi sekarang, setelah kau kembali, kurasa dia sudah menemukan kunci dari pertempuran ini. Dia mungkin ingin menculikmu untuk menukarnya dengan kekuasaan Alexander. Atau, yang kami takutkan, membunuhmu. Setelah sembilan tahun, akhirnya saat ini datang juga. Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti betapa pentingnya posisimu saat ini, Baek. Jika Yixing berhasil mendapatkan atau membunuhmu, akan pecah perang antara penyihir dan iblis. Selama ini, keluarga Alexander selalu menjaga untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan iblis. Karena itu..."

"Aku tahu, Kris. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika keadaan sudah jadi separah ini. Aku berjanji, aku akan lebih berhati-hati." kataku.

Aku mengamati keluargaku satu per satu. Mereka menunduk, tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dan aku benar-benar menyesal untuk sahabat-sahabat dan teman-temanmu, Kris. Aku tahu betapa berartinya mereka bagimu," kataku kepada kakak tertuaku itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

*

.

.

.

.

Kejadian sore tadi benar-benar membuatku lupa tentang pertemuanku dengan Pangeran Iblis malam ini. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur. Suara ribut di bawahlah yang membangunkanku. Aku mengucek mata sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Begitu tiba di anak tangga terakhir, aku melihat Suho terlempar menghantam dinding dengan suara keras.

"Suho!" Pekikku sambil menghampirinya.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku membantunya berdiri.

"Baekhyun Alexander?" Sebuah suara dingin menyebutkan namaku, membuatku menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi berjubah berdiri di depan Kris dan Minseok. Wajahnya tertutup tudung sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat dagu dan bibirnya. Apakah dia yang menyerang Suho? Siapa dia?

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada kakakku?!" raungku sambil menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun, jangan." Suho menahan lenganku.

Pria berjubah itu melangkah maju, tapi Kris dan Minseok memblokir jalannya.

"Jangan sekarang. Dia belum mengenalmu, " kata Kris.

Bibir pria itu berkedut, tampak tak suka. Di belakangnya, beberapa orang berjubah lain bergerak, siap menyerang.

"Jangan sentuh keluargaku!"seruku marah kepada orang itu.

Pria berjubah di depan Kris dan Minseok itu terdorong mundur dan tampak kaget.

"Kau menyerangku?" Suaranya terdengar tak percaya.

Ketiga kakakku tampak sama terkejutnya dengannya, lalu menatapku cemas.

"Dia tidak sengaja. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia sudah lama tidak menggunakan sihirnya," Kris berusaha menjelaskan.

"Menarik." Katanya. Detik berikutnya, dia menghilang dan kembali muncul tepat di hadapanku.

Ketiga kakakku tampak hendak bergerak ke tempatku, tapi aku menahan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku mencegah mereka bergerak ke tempatku. Aku tidak ingin pria asing ini menyerang mereka untuk membalasku.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dari keluargaku?"tanyaku tajam.

Bibir itu tersenyum dingin sebelum menjawab.

"Aku Chanyeol, calon tunanganmu," katanya.

Aku tersentak mundur mendengarnya.

"Kau..., iblis itu?" Tanyaku ngeri.

"Sakit rasanya mendengarmu menyebutku begitu rendahnya. Tapi, ya, aku memang Pangeran Iblis yang kau maksud 'iblis' itu. Aku penasaran, kenapa malam ini kau menghindar untuk bertemu denganku? Bukankah pertemuan kita sudah diatur malam ini?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, dia kelelahan. Kau bisa menemuinya besok malam, tapi kau berkeras untuk menemuinya malam ini dan menghajarku," desis Suho marah.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan itu," katanya dingin.

Aku menyipitkan mata menatap wajahnya yang tertutup tudung.

"Aku juga tidak menerima alasanmu menyerang kakakku," desisku marah.

Mulut itu sedikit terbuka, tampak terkejut. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum miring.

"Menyenangkan sekali memiliki pendamping hidup sepertimu." Katanya senang.

Aku mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajah darinya. Aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Aku membencinya. Aku tersentak ketika jemari dingin menyentuh daguku dan memaksa mendongak kembali untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya begitu dingin. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis bisa sedingin ini?_

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya heran.

Aku menatapnya marah. "Apa perlu ada alasan untuk itu?" Sinisku.

Suara batuk yang aneh terdengar dari salah seorang pengawalnya tadi. Chanyeol mendengus kesal ketika melepaskanku untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Jongdae, jika kau menertawakanku lagu, aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini," katanya kesal.

"Itu..., cukup menarik, Pangeran," jawab pengawalnya yang bernama Jongdae dengan geli.

Tadinya kupikir Chanyeol akan mendatangi Jongdae dan membunuhnya di tempat, mengingat tempramen buruknya. Tapi, ternyata kemudian dia kembali menatapku.

"Ya, Baekhyun, tentu saja aku ingin membunuhnya. Tapi jika aku membunuhnya, ayahku akan membunuhku. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh sepupuku sendiri," katanya geli.

"Aku senang kau belajar begitu cepat tentangku." katanya lagi.

Aku menyipitkan mata kepadanya. Jangan bilang dia bisa membaca pikiranku...?

"Matamu. Apakah ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa matamu mengatakan segalanya?" tanyanya lagi, terdengar takjub entah mengapa.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya kepada adikku." Kris yang menjawab.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Tiga sosok lain yang keluar dari ruang kerja ayahku menarik perhatian kami semua. Kulihat, Ayah, Ibu, dan seorang lelaki asing seusia Ayah yang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja tak memakai tudungnya, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau membuat keributan lagi, Chan?" Pria asing itu bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh buat? Suho berusaha menyerangku karena aku ingin menemui Baekhyun, jadi aku ingin melemparnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu kekasihku sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol.

Aku meliriknya sebal. Kekasih apa? Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Pria yang lebih tua tampak marah kepada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya, kau bertanya dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun baru saja mengalami penyerangan. Dia sedang beristirahat ketika kau membuat keributan tadi!" kesal pria itu.

"Serangan? Dia diserang? " Chanyeol menunduk menatapku lekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bukan aku yang kau lempar tadi." Sengitku.

"Oh, benar. Maaf," Chanyeol berjalan mengahampiri Suho.

"Suho, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Aku hanya..."

"Lupakan saja, Pangeran. Toh, aku juga sudah berkesempatan menyerangmu tadi. Luar biasa juga rasanya mendapatkan maaf dari seorang pangeran sombong sepertimu." Kata Suho santai.

Lagi, terdengar suara batuk yang aneh dari kelompok pengawal Chanyeol.

"Jongdae, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ancam Chanyeol.

"Enough, son." Pria asing tadi mendadak muncul di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Jika Ayah sudah menyelesaikan urusan Ayah dengan mereka, Ayah bisa kembali sekarang. Aku masih ingin bersama Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol kesal.

Oh, jadi pria asing ini adalah ayahnya Chanyeol. Ketika pria asing itu menatapku, aku mengangguk hormat kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap formal di depanku. Kau akan segera menikah dengan putraku. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku juga nantinya," katanya.

"Dan Chan, kau akan segera bersamanya, jadi kenapa tidak kau biarkan dia beristirahat dulu malam ini? Kau bisa bertemu dia besok. Dia tampak kelelahan." Raja Iblis berkata kepada putranya itu.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah berat. Aku masih menunduk ketika Raja Iblis kembali ke samping ayahku.

"Ayahku benar. Kurasa aku sebaiknya membiarkanmu beristirahat. Apa kau keberatan jika aku kemari besok?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya." Jawaban itu keluar dari ketiga kakakku. Lagi-lagi, Jongdae menyamarkan tawanya dalam batuk, sementara Chanyeol mendesis marah.

"Baiklah. Seminggu lagi, aku akan kembali. Dan ketika kemari minggu depan, aku akan mengajakmu keluar. Aku tidak ingin diganggu kakak-kakakmu itu atau sepupuku lagi," Chanyeol memutuskan.

Tak ada bantahan. Aku hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kurasa minggu depan kita bisa menentukan hari yang tepat untuk penyatuan mereka. Mungkin, kalian ingin mengadakan pesta pertunangan dan pernikahan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi ketika malam bulan purnama pertengahan bulan ini, jadi kurang lebih dua minggu lagi, Baekhyun harus ikut bersama Chanyeol-seperti yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu tadi,Siwon. Sepertinya, putraku menyukai putri kecilmu. Jadi, setelah mereka menikah nanti, aku bisa istirahat dan menikmati hidup. Dia yang akan menjadi pemimpin dunia iblis berikutnya," kata Raja Iblis kepada ayahku.

Aku menoleh kaget kepada pria itu, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Aku bahkan tak mengenal orang ini. Aku bahkan sangat membencinya. Tapi, kenapa...?

Aku tersentak mundur ketika jemari dinginnya kembali menyentuh wajahku. Tampaknya Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan reaksiku itu.

"Kau..., takut kepadaku?" tanyanya, terdengar tak percaya. Aku memalingkan wajah, tak menjawab. Aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku tak tahu kenapa bereaksi begitu. Ah, semua ini jadi semakin membingungkan. Kenapa hidupku jadi sekacau ini?

Kulihat Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap kakak sulungku.

"Mulai besok, jangan biarkan adikmu berkeliaran sendirian. Kemana pun dia pergi, pastikan tidak sendirian. Kecuali, kalian bisa mengawasinya dan bisa langsung muncul di sampingnya jika terjadi sesuatu," kata Chanyeol kepada Kris.

"Kami bisa menjaga Baekhyun," kata Kris mantap.

"Tentu saja. Sampai dia diserang di hutannya sendiri," sinis Chanyeol.

"Besok, bawalah dia ke kota. Meskipun cukup beresiko, tapi di sana ada banyak penyihir yang bisa melindunginya. Kalian juga dekat dengannya dan bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Terutama kau, Kris. Jika Baekhyun berada di kota, kau bisa merasakan bahaya yang mengancam Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat itu," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau benar untuk yang satu ini." Kris setuju.

"Istirahatlah." Chanyeol berkata seraya kembali menatapku. Setelah menunduk untuk menatapku selama beberapa saat -meskipun aku tetap tak bisa menatap wajahnya- dia kembali ke tempat pengawalnya berada.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Baekhyun," katanya lagi.

Aku hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. Begitu Raja Iblis bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan pengawalnya, mereka menghilang. Aku masih berdiri di tempat, sementara keluargaku berjalan menghampiriku.

"Maaf, Baekhyun." Kudengar Ibu berkata seraya memelukku.

"Seandainya saja ada cara lain..."

"Tidak apa,Bu." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku lagi.

"Omong kosong," dengus Minseok seraya lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Apa Minseok benar-benar marah kepadaku karena aku meninggalkan kastil?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, mengejutkan semua orang.

Kris mendesah.

"Dia punya alasan sendiri untuk bersikap seperti itu, Baek. Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Suatu saat, kau pasti akan tahu alasannya," katanya.

Aku terdiam. Lama. Lalu, kurasakan Ibu menggandengku kembali ke kamar. Aku masih larut dalam pikiran, menyadari Minseok marah kepadaku. Ya, dia marah. Marah karena aku. Tapi, kenapa?

"Ibu..." Aku menahan wanita yang melahirkanku puluhan tahun lalu itu ketika dia hendak meninggalkanku setelah menyelimutiku dengan selimut.

"Ya, Baek?" Wajah lembutnya selalu bisa menenangkanku.

"Apakah Ibu juga marah kepadaku karena aku meninggalkan kastil?" tanyaku.

Ibuku tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang marah kepadamu. Ibu dan Ayah justru merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia tinggal di sini," katanya.

"Bukan begitu, Bu." Aku berkata cepat. Aku jadi merasa tak enak.

"Aku bahagia bersama kalian, tapi aku..., aku merasa tempatku bukan di sini," kataku.

Lalu, aku tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga, meski aku merasa tempatku bukan di sini, tetap saja takdirku adalah berada di sini."

Ibu memelukku.

"Senang akhirnya kau kembali ke rumah," katanya.

"Ya, Bu. Aku juga," dustaku.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah mereka berpikir aku senang berada di sini. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti keluargaku. Bagaimana pun juga, aku menyayangi mereka. Seandainya kami bukan keluarga penyihir Alexander, kami pasti sudah hidup normal dan bahagia. Tapi sayangngya, kami adalah penyihir Alexander.

Aku kembali muram memikirkannya.

 _Aku penyihir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

yoyoyo... si Chanyeol udah muncul tuhhh... betewe ada yang bisa nebak siapa yg nolongin Baek kemarin gk??. makasih buat yg udah fav, follow and review...

dan gk kerasa udah mau tahun baru aja yaa. HAPPY NEW YEAR !! ya meskipun belum sih..

Don't forget to fav, follow and reviews.!!!!

.

.

.


End file.
